Nyctophilia
by Unco0rdinated
Summary: When tragedy strikes, it changes everything. For Kayla Sommers, that meant the supernatural Salvatore brothers coming to town and turning her life up side down.
1. Nyctophilia

( **noun.** ) love of darkness or night; finding relaxation or comfort in the darkness.

* * *

 _He saw the darkness in her beauty._

 _She saw the beauty in his darkness._

* * *

 _Holland Roden_ as _**Kayla Sommers**_

 _Nina Dobrev_ as _**Elena Gilbert**_

 _Ian Somerhalder_ as **_Damon Salvatore_**

 _Matthew Daddario_ as _**Jenson Salvatore**_

 _Paul Wesley_ as **Stefan Salvatore**


	2. Hitchcock

_Drowning._

 _Kayla's green eyes were wide in panic. Her heart thundering in her chest was the only sound in her ears. She couldn't hear the screams of her family around her. Her lungs constricted painfully from the lack of oxygen. Her mouth burst open into a silent scream as only bubbles came out._

 _Looking to her left, she watched as her niece, Elena's brown, doe eyes fluttered shut, blood dripping down her forehead, mixing into the water around them. Her elder sister Miranda wasn't moving in passenger seat but her brother in law was. He was struggling as he tried to undo his seatbelt to get to the girls._

 _Gulping in more water as she desperately tried to breath, Kayla felt black spots invade her vision. Her unfocused eyes watched as Grayson Gilbert spoke frantically. She couldn't tell what he was saying, or even if he was talking to her. Maybe he was praying for someone to save them all. With that last thought, Kayla's eyes fluttered to a close for what she thought would be the last time._

Gasping, Kayla sat up. Sweat slick on her forehead. This wasn't the first time she had dreamt of the accident and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. It had been just under four months since their car drove off Wickery Bridge and plunged into the lake. By some miracle, she and Elena had survived. Her eldest sister had died along with her husband. No one knew how the two teens survived but were too relieved to investigate.

After showering and getting dressed for the first day of junior year Kayla made her way across the hall, she stopped at the open door to Elena's bedroom. Looking in, she found her niece by her bay window, writing in her diary. Knocking lightly on the doorframe Kayla gave the brunette a soft smile "You ready?"

Elena let out a sigh as she set her diary down "No." She admitted "But let's get it over with."

Kayla squeezed the girls hand once she had made her way beside her "It'll get better Elena. I know it doesn't feel like it right now and honestly? I find it hard to believe myself but one day, when we smile and say that we're fine...we'll actually mean it."

* * *

Making their way into the kitchen the girls set their bags on the counter. "Toast." Jenna Sommers said, glancing away front the fridge "I can make toast."

"It's all about the coffee Jenna." Kayla told her sister with a smirk as Elena went the machine to pour the two fresh cups. Jenna was now the guardian to three teenagers. Her little sister, her niece and her nephew Jeremy, Elena's younger brother.

Jenna was seven when she and Miranda's father, Byron had passed away, five years later their mother, Elise had taken a trip to Greece where she met a younger man. They had a brief affair, caught up in the moment and never to see each other again, when Elise arrived home to Mystic Falls, Virginia only to discover she was pregnant. It was January 2, 1992 when Kayla Athena Sommers was born with soft tufts of strawberry blonde hair and wide green eyes, traits that she shared with Jenna and their mother.

Shortly after giving birth, Elise was diagnosed with Stage 3 Cervical Cancer. During her treatment, her eldest daughter had brought a baby Elena into their lives on June 22 of the same year. After subcoming to her illness just two short years later, Kayla was taken into the Gilbert house to be raised along with Elena. With only 5 months between them, the two had grown up doing everything together. The anticipation of the arrival of her second child was a great distraction to Miranda for the grief of losing her mother and Jeremy Byron Gilbert was born October 13, 1994.

"Is there coffee?" A now fifteen year Jeremy questioned coming into the kitchen.

Kayla smiled thankfully at Elena as she handed over a steaming mug. Jenna let out a sigh as she closed the fridge door before moving to the dining table to riffle through her bag "It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared."

Kayla snorted at Elena's expression as a Jeremy swiped the mug of coffee she had just just poured for herself. Sighing the brunette lifted another cup before returning to the coffee maker.

"Lunch money?" Jenna questioned holding out three five dollar bills.

Kayla shook her head with a smile "No thanks."

"I'm good." Elena denied as she poured more coffee for herself while Jeremy took all the money.

Jenna made her way back to her bag "Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

Elena's eyebrows furrowed "Don't you have a big presentation today?"

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at..." Jenna trailed off, looking done at her watch before her eyes widened "Now. Crap!" She exclaimed pulling her hair out of her clip.

Kayla smiled at her sister "Then go Jen, we'll be fine." Jenna mouthed a thank you before grabbing her bag and rushing out the front door.

Elena sighed as she turned to her brother "You okay?"

Jeremy scoffed "Don't start." Kayla frowned sadly as the boy walked out of the kitchen sipping his coffee.

"Do you need a ride Jer?" The strawberry blonde called after his retreating back, leaning forward to see him walk down the hall.

"I'm good." He called, throwing a hand up in thanks.

Sighing, Kayla leant back and looked to a frowning Elena "Give him time."

* * *

Elena was in a world of her own in the passenger seat while Kayla sat in the back, listening to Bonnie Bennett, one of the girls best friends as she drove the three to school "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie glanced between her two friends excitedly before noticing the brunette staring out the window at the graveyard as they drove by "Elena!" Said girl jumped "Back in the car."

Elena shook her head as she faced her friend "I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling us that..."

"She's psychic now." Kayla snorted.

Elena smiled "Right. Okay, then predict something. About us." She gestured between herself and her aunt.

Bonnie furrowed her eyes brows in thought "I see..." A bang suddenly surrounded them as a crow hit the front windscreen causing the girls to gasp as Bonnie swerved, the tires squealing as she stopped the car "What was that?! Oh, my god! Kayla, Elena, are you guys okay?"

Elena nodded uneasily, heart hammering in her chest "It's okay. I'm fine."

Both brunette's turned to Kayla in the back concerned. Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly as she took deep breaths. Letting out one more breath, Kayla opened her green eyes before nodding reassuringly "I'm good."

Bonnie frowned apologetically "It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

"Really, we can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives." Kayla told her mocha skinned friend as Elena nodded in agreement.

Bonnie smiled softly as she looked between the two "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you two are going to be beyond happy."

The three girls grinned at each other before Bonnie started up the car and made their towards the high school, none of them noticing the crow watching them drive away as it perched on top of the street sign.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes roamed critically over her fellow students as the three girls made their way down the school hallway "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

Elena shook her head with an amused smile "No, that's over."

Bonnie let out a mock sigh of despair "Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year."

Down the hall, Kayla spotted Matt Donovan standing by his locker. Matt had been friends with her and Elena since infancy. He was tall, blonde and had adorable, baby blue eyes. He was a popular boy, all round nice guy and football player. He also happened to be Elena's ex boyfriend. He made eye contact with the strawberry blonde and sent her a smile.

Elena took notice of the boy and waved. Matt brushed her off, plugging in his headphones and turning away. Elena sighed in defeat "He hates me."

Kayla patted her shoulder "He's just hurt Lena."

"That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.'" Bonnie retorted just as a blonde dashed down the hall towards them.

"Kayla! Elena! Oh, my god." Caroline Forbes exclaimed smothering the two girls into a hug, pulling back she smiled between them "How are you guys? Oh, it's so good to see you both." She didn't give them an opportunity to answer as she turned to Bonnie "How are they? Are they good?"

Elena sighed "Caroline, we're right here."

"Plus we're just fine. Thanks Care." Kayla smiled softly at her blonde best friend.

Caroline looked unsure "Really?"

Elena put on a smile "Yes. Much better."

Caroline frowned sadly "Oh, you poor things." Kayla's breath was knocked out if as Caroline once again dragged her and Elena into a hug.

"Release!" The strawberry blonde wheezed.

Caroline quickly let go "Sorry! Okay, see you guys later?" She grinned before waving at the three girls and bouncing off down the hall towards a group of girls from the cheer team.

Bonnie grinned amused at the girls retreating back "OK! Bye!"

Elena shook her head "No comment."

Bonnie smirked, holding her hands up in defence "I'm not going to say anything."

Chuckling, Kayla shrugged her bag higher on her shoulder "I love her like crazy, but that girl is going to be the death of me."

Kayla was just about to walk past the school office when a Bonnie suddenly tugged her back along with Elena "Hold up." She gestured into the small room "Who's this?"

Elena shrugged, taking notice of the tall male body leaning over the desk "All I see is back."

"It's a hot back." Bonnie commented.

Kayla's head tilted in examination "You guys were looking at his back? I was a bit distracted by his butt." She mused honestly, making the two chuckle.

Bonnie licked her lips before nodding "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena smirked.  
Bonnie grinned "Pretty much."

"Jeremy, good batch, man." Kayla's head darted down the hall overhearing, seeing her nephew head intothe boys bathroom.

Elena groaned "I'll be right back."

"I guess I should go be an aunt." Kayla sighed, before following after the brunette.

"Whoa! Pants down, chick!" Kayla heard as Elena burst through the door.

The strawberry blonde followed after only to find Jeremys face held in Elena's tight grasp as she inspected his eyes. She pulled back with a frustrated groan "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

Jeremy scoffed "No, I'm not."

Kayla raised an eyebrow, mouthing 'liar' at the boy who only smirked in return over his sisters shoulder.

Elena jumped forward, patting down Jeremy's pockets "Where is it? Is it on you?"

Jeremy scowled as he pushed his sister back "Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?"

"Chill yourself?" Kayla snorted.

Elena scowled "What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." She sighed before attempting to find his stash in his pockets.

"Look, stop!" Jeremy pulled away "I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

Elena glared at her little brother "You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself." Jeremy shook his head before attempting to walk past only to be pushed back by Elena "No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?"

Kayla stepped forward, placing her hand on her nephews arm "Jer, I know you don't think we get it, but we do..." Jeremy's hard glare softened slightly "I promise, we do. But the release you get from your grief is only temporary and the longer you do this to yourself, the harder it's gonna hit you when you stop."

Elena nodded "We know you Jeremy, and it's not this. Don't be this person."

Jeremy's face went back to his cold, stare. Clenching his jaw he shook his head "I don't need this."

Both girls sighed as they watched the teenage boy storm out. Elena ran her hands down her face, releasing a frustrated groan "I don't know what to do anymore Kay."

Kayla frowned sadly as she linked her arm through her nieces "You keep going. That's all any of us can do. Jeremy will come around and when he does, we'll be there."

Elena smiled at the strawberry blonde, heart feeling momentarily lighter as they made their way out the door. The brunette let out a groan, her arm slipping from her aunts as she collided with a hard chest. Her heart rate accelerated tenfold as she dragged her doe brown eyes up, only to connect with the piercing green eyes belonging to the guy with the hot back. She had to admit, his front wasn't too shabby either.

"Uh, pardon me." _Even his voice was hot_ , the boy frowned as he looked between the girl before him and the bathroom door behind her "Um...is this the men's room?"

Elena blinked before shaking her head "Yes. Um, we where-" she paused realising Kayla was no longer beside her, looking over the boys shoulder she found the brunette admiring the boys behind. Glancing up, she shot her niece a wink, making an 'o' with her pointer finger and thumb in approval. Elena's cheeks flushed before she looked back up at the boy who was looking down at her, interest deep in his eyes "I was just—It's a long story..." She sighed before trying to side step only for him to go the same direction. The boy sent her a smile, moving out if the way to make a clear oath for her. She sent him an embarrassed closed mouth grin "Thank you."

Kayla smirk was wide as she watched her niece scurry away from the boy and make her way over "Nice."

"Shut up." Elena grumbled, cheeks burning as she grabbed onto her aunts arm.

As Elena dragged her down the hall were Bonnie was waiting for the pair, Kayla glanced over her shoulder to see the boy watching after them, a small smile on his face "See ya later sweet cheeks!"

"Kayla!" Elena gasped, mortified as those in the hall turned their attention to them. Kayla shrugged, breaking out into a laugh as she saw the new boys smile widen into an amused grin as he ducked his head, before walking into the boys bathroom.

* * *

Kayla didn't believe in reincarnation but if she did, she was sure she must have done something awful in a previous life to end up with William Tanner as her history teacher "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union."

The only thing keeping Kayla focused in class was the shared looks between the new guy, who had been introduced as Stefan Salvatore, and Elena. Bonnie had noticed them too, pulling out her phone to text the brunette. Kayla snorted when Bonnie tilted her phone in her direction, wanting to show her the message. She was unaware that Matt, who sat behind the strawberry blonde had seen it too.

 _HAWT-E. STARING U._

The girls and Matt watched as Elena pulled her phone out of her pocket, before slyly glancing down at her lap to read it. Coyly, she turned her head to look over at the attractive boy, only to find Bonnie was telling the truth. Sending him a flushed smile, she turned her attention back to the front of the classroom, missing the smirk that Stefan sent her and the look of despair that flashed across Matts face.

* * *

 **IN MEMORY**

 **GRAYSON GILBERT & MIRANDA SOMMERS GILBERT**

 **MAY 23, 2009**

 **LOVING PARENTS, SIBLINGS AND FRIENDS.**

Kayla gently placed the small bunch of white chrysanthemums (Miranda's favourite) in front of the marble gravestone. This was the strawberry blondes first time at the cemetery since the funeral, unlike Elena who had came to write in her diary almost everyday over the summer.

"I miss you." She whispered, running her pale fingers over the engravings as Elena sat with her back against an old stone monument, her diary in her lap. Writing was something that helped Elena after the death of her parents. Just like drugs did for Jeremy, it numbed the pain. She was able to write it down without ever having to admit how she felt out loud. Kayla didn't have a thing, she didn't have a creative outlet like her niece and nephew. Elena was poetic with her words and before the accident, Jeremy had an artists hand.

She supposed, her friends is what got her through the pain. Bonnie had been a constant prescience in the a Gilbert-Sommers household over the summer, grieving along with two of her best friends. While Elena had pulled away from her friends except Bonnie who just wouldn't accept it and forced her way, Kayla had spent everyday with at least one of her friends. Never wanting to be alone. Caroline had took her shopping and to spa days while Matt, who was recovering from his broken heart, spent time with Kayla at the Mystic Grill, the local and pretty much only restaurant and bar in the small town. They spent many nights there with their other good friend Tyler Lockwood, having pool tournaments and getting drunk after closing, courtesy of Matt who had his own key, being an employee at the restaurant along with his older sister Vicki. She had also made it a priority to spend time with Jenna, both girls grieving the loss of their big sister. The two spent nights on the sofa, drowning themselves in ice cream and crying over cliche movies. While Jeremy spent most of his summer getting high, he also dedicated a little down time to battling Kayla on his xbox. It was the only thing that distracted him while he was sober, and he was extremely grateful for his youngest aunt.

Kayla flinched as a large black crow landed onto of the gravestone. Hearing the squawking of a bird, Elena glanced up from her diary, raising an eyebrow as she spotted the bird perched in front of her aunt. "Ok, hi bird." Elena waved.

Kayla turned her head to her niece "Seriously? You're talking to a bird?"

Elena shrugged "I'm trying to make it less creepy."

"So if the bird talked back, would that be more or less creepy than this whole thing already is?" Kayla raised an eyebrow.

Elena opened her mouth to retort only to pause as she noticed thick, white fog rolling in around her feet "Are you seeing this?"

Kayla stood up "If you're talking about the really creepy fog, then yeah."

Elena followed her aunt and stood up. She suddenly jumped forward "Shoo!" She waved the bird away. Kayla quickly stepped aside as the bird flew up. Elena wiped her hands together, satisfied "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Kayla snorted "You gonna shoo away the fog too?"

Elena turned to returned only to jump as she spotted the crow perched behind Kayla "Let's get out of here." She mumbled, bending down to grab her messenger bag as Kayla did the same before the two where off.

Kayla glanced over her shoulder expecting to see the crow only for her breath to falter as she saw the silhouettes of two men watching them from either side of a statues of a stone angel. She breathlessly tapped Elena arm, gesturing with her hand shakily in their direction when Elena turned curiously. The brunette gasped before taking hold of Kayla's arm and dragging her away.

The ran, breathing heavily as they did so. Elena tripped over a root of a tree, letting go of Kayla as she tumbled down a small hill with a pained grunt. Kayla gasped, stumbling down after her "Elena!" She helped pull her niece into an upright position, both turning to continue on only to gasp as they came face to face Stefan Salvatore.

He frowned concerned, looking between the panting girls "Are you guys okay?"

"Were you following us?" Elena frowned.

Stefan shook his head "No, I uh, just saw you fall."

Elena nodded sarcastically "Uh huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery."

Kayla leaned closer to Elena's ear "Uh, _we_ , were just hanging out in a cemetery." She whispered but she was sure that Stefan had heard her if the small smirk that twitched on his lips was any indication.

He sent the brunette an awkward smile "I'm visiting. I have family here."

Kayla mentally face planed as Elena stammered "O-oh...wow. Tactless. I'm sorry, it's the fog. It's making me foggy."

Kayla nodded "Yeah, it was something straight out of a Hitchcock movie back there. Creepy birds, fog and shadows."

Elena nodded frantically, pointing to her aunt "Yes! Hitchcock, that's the right movie right?" Her shoulders lumped as she let out an embarrassed chuckle seeing the boys amused expression "I'm Elena."

"I'm Stefan." He introduced, smiling.

"I know," Elena grinned "We have history together."

Stefan nodded "And English and French."

Kayla raised an eyebrow as the two looked into each others eyes. She let out a fake cough breaking the twos stare "Hi." She smiled sarcastically before focusing her eyes on Stefan "I'm Kayla, I'm sure you were _dying_ to know."

Stefan let out a chuckle "Of course, what boy wouldn't want to know the name of the girl that called him sweet cheeks for everyone to hear."

Kayla grinned as Elena groaned in second hand embarrassment "Well if the jeans fit... And they do," she roamed her eyes down his legs jokingly "they _really_ do." She winked.

Stefan's face broke out in a smile at the girls teasing, watching amused as Elena face went red as she slapped the girls arm. The brunette shook her head, hoping to rid her cheeks of the blush that dusted across them. Her eye caught the large, blue extravagant ring that adorned the boys middle finger "Nice ring."

Stefan frowned as he pulled his hand up, running his finger over the surface "Oh. It's a family ring." He smiled "I'm kinda stuck with it, it's weird huh?"

Elena shook her head "No, no. It's just, there are rings and then there's... that." She chuckled.

Stefan suddenly frowned as he looked down at Elena "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Mhm?" Elena questioned, glancing down at her leg "Oh, I don't know." She turned stepped over to a cut down tree, placing her foot on the stump. Kayla followed after her, eat hung as she rolled her jeans up her kegs, wincing as she peeled the fabric away slice on her leg, sticky with fresh blood "Oh, would you look at that! That is not pretty."

"No, no it's not." Kayla agreed with a grimace "We can clean that up at home."

Elena smiled before glancing over the strawberry blondes shoulder and frowning "Where's Stefan?"

Kayla turned, eyes widening as he was nowhere in sight. Shrugging she turned to Elena "Guess he's not a fan of blood."


	3. Parties and Pests

**_A/N: Sorry for the layout, spacing is not working properly for me, been very difficult to upload new documents!_**

* * *

Kayla made her way downstairs, pulling on her denim jacket as she did so. Just as she reached the bottom step, Jenna came out of the kitchen whilst Elena exited the living room, the three girls meeting in the middle. Elena smiled at her eldest aunt "We're meeting Bonnie at the Grill."

Jenna held up a hand "Wait, I got this... Don't stay out late, it's a school night."

Elena and Kayla chuckled. Kayla smiled at her older sister "Authority on point. Good job, Jen."

The two girls laughed as they turned on their heels, heading to the front door as Jenna made her way into the living room. Elena pulled the door open only to gasp as Stefan's stood, hand raised mid air. The boy grimaced, lowering his hand "Sorry, I was about to knock... I wanted to apologise for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was... strange."

Elena smiled "Now worries. I get it. Blood makes you squeamish."

Stefan chuckled "Um, something like that." He smiled "How's your leg?"

"Oh it's fine, just a scratch barely." Elena shook her head "Kayla patched it right up." She gestured to the strawberry blonde beside her.

Kayla nodded at the boy when he looked at her "Sweetcheeks."

Stefan smiled before turning back to Elena as she frowned "How did you know where we lived?"

"It's a small town," Stefan shrugged "I asked the first person I saw." Elena nodded before Stefan put his hand into his pocket "Um, I thought you might want this back."

Elena gasped as he pulled out her diary "Oh, I must've dropped it. Thank you."

"Don't worry, I didn't read it." Stefan assured.

"Seriously?" Kayla questioned, eyebrows raised "I would've." She shrugged shamelessly.

Elena gave her a playful shove as Stefan chuckled "Seriously. I wouldn't want anyone to read mine."

"You keep a journal?" Elena questioned, intrigued.

Kayla smirked "Sweetcheeks has secrets."

Stefan lips curled into a small smile "Yeah, if I don't write it down I forget it. Memories are too important."

"Yeah." Elena breathed out, admiration clear in her chocolate orbs. She hooked her thumb over her shoulder "I'm just gonna... You don't have to stand out there." She smiled, walking I tot he living room to set her diary down.

Kayla watched, eyebrows furrowed as Stefan took a step only to hesitate and step back "I'm fine." He shrugged, shooting the strawberry blonde a brief smile. Elena raised an eyebrow as she returned, confused to why he chose to stay outside. Kayla only shrugged when she looked to her for answer. Stefan took notice of the jacket draped in Elena's arm and the one Kayla was wearing "Sorry, are you guys going somewhere?"

Elena smiled "Yeah, we're meeting a friend?"

Kayla looked between the two before a smirk appeared "You wanna come along?"

Stefan smiled "I'd love too."

* * *

Kayla ruffled Jeremy's hair as she walked passed him by the bar at the Mystic Grill "Still in love with Vicki huh?"

Vicki Donovan was Matts older sister and resident junkie. Kayla wasn't stupid, she knew that was exactly why Vicki had started hanging out with Jeremy over the summer, she only hoped he could see that too. She snickered as he tore his love struck eyes away from the waitress behind the bar, long enough to send her a glare before she headed off to catch up with Elena and Stefan.

She paused as she noticed the looks the pair were getting. Caroline and Tyler watched from the pool table while Matt clenched his jaw, departing from the table he sat at with Bonnie before making his way over to the three "Hey I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

Kayla smiled, she absolutely adored the Donovan boy. Even though he was heartbroken over Elena, he still chose to be good person that he is and be polite to the guy he was sure she was moving on with. Stefan shook the blondes hand "Hi. Stefan."

Elena smiled up at her ex boyfriend when he turned to her, glad he was finally acknowledging her existence "Hey."

"Hey." He nodded once before turning to Kayla as Elena and Stefan moved to a table. Sighing he pulled the strawberry blonde into a hug "How you doing Kay? And don't give me the 'I'm fine.' crap you've been giving everyone else."

Kayla shrugged as the two pulled apart "I am fine...Today." She let out a sigh "But tomorrow I might not be."

* * *

After crushing Matt in a game of pool to cheer herself up, Kayla left him with Tyler to join the girls and interrogate Stefan. "So," Caroline smiled "You were born in Mystic Falls?"

Stefan nodded "Mm-hmm, and moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie questioned.

Stefan gave her a small smile "My parents passed away."

Elena shared a sad look with Kayla before turning to Stefan with a frown "I'm sorry."

Stefan nodded in thanks as Kayla raised an eyebrow to change the subject "Any siblings? Hot brothers?" She grinned cheekily as the group laughed.

Stefan smiled "None that I talk too." Kayla slumped in disappointment "I live with my uncle."

Kayla smirked "Elena is incredibly blessed and lives with her aunt."

Elena smiled "Yeah, Jenna's great."

Caroline and Bonnie snickered at the look off offence Kayla wore before the blonde smiled flirtatiously at the Salvatore boy "So, if you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

Bonnie smiled "It's a back to school thing at the Falls."

Stefan looked straight to Elena and Kayla internally swooned for her "Are you going?"

"Of course she is." Bonnie and Kayla grinned in sync before sharing a low five under the table.

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creek," Kayla rolled her green eyes as Mr. Tanner's monotone voice drowned on "took place right at the end of the war right in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" He sat on top of his desk, looking around his students "Ms. Bennett."

Bonnie looked up from doodling in her notebook "Um...a lot." The class snickered and Kayla shared an amused look with Matt "I'm not sure but like a whole lot." She nodded, innocent smile in place.

"Cute, becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett." Kayla's glared at the teacher as he turned to her blonde friend "Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

Matt grinned lazily "It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

Mr. Tanner was unimpressed as the class chuckled "What about you Ms. Sommers?"

Kayla raised an eyebrow before shrugging "Sorry, I don't know the answer to something _you_ haven't taught us yet."

Matt snorted along with the class as their teachers eyes narrowed before turning to Kayla's niece "Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the towns most significantly historical events? Or does Kayla's ignorance run in the family?"

The strawberry blonde sent the man a sarcastic smile as Elena stammered to answer "I'm sorry... I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons Elena, Kayla." The girls stiffened in their seats as the rest of the class shifted uncomfortably "But the personal excuses ended at summer break."

Kayla's blood boiled as she looked at her teacher and Matt knew it. He silently reached forward and placed his hand in her right shoulder, rubbing his thumb in circles to calm her down. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. "There were 346 casualties." Her eyes shot open and she turned her head towards Stefan "Unless you're counting the local civilians."

"That's correct." Mr. Tanner nodded "Mister..."

"Salvatore." Stefan supplied.

"Salvatore." Their teacher mused "Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

Stefan nodded shortly "Distant."

"Well, very good." Mr. Tanner nodded "Except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir." Stefan corrected "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons . They were wrong. It was a night of great loss." Stefan smiled "The founders archives are uh, stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts Mr. Tanner."

Kayla let out a low whistle as the class ooh'd "Shots fired."

* * *

Kayla stood in the middle of the back to school party with her niece and Bonnie, swaying in place to the rhythm of the music playing around them as they discussed Stefan Salvatore "Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie chuckled.

Elena smiled shrugging "Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty.

"Who are you kidding?" Kayla scoffed "Sweetcheeks has that romance novel stare going on."  
"Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." Bonnie mocked in a low voice.  
"Will you stop calling him that?" Elena groaned out a laugh.  
Kayla grinned "Never."  
Bonnie looked around the crowd "So where is he?"

Elena smiled "I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one."  
"Right, I forgot." Bonnie grinned "Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."  
"Wait!" Kayla said, turning to grab an empty beer bottle off the ground "you need a crystal ball." She joked, holding it out. As Bonnie reached out to take it, both girls let's out a gasp. Kayla felt like she had went through a tunnel, the music distorted in her ear as flashes of fog, a man and a crow filled her visions.  
As the visions ended, her hearing returned as normal as she and Bonnie abruotly took a step away from each other, eyes wide. Elena frowned looking between the two "What?"

Bonnie shook her head "That was weird." She looked to Kayla "When I touched you, I saw a crow."  
"What?" Elena questioned as Kayla swallowed.  
"A crow. There was fog, a man." Bonnie shook her head "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill."  
Bonnie started to walk away and Kayla glanced at Elena "I-I'm gonna go with her."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed as she watched their retreating backs "Kayla! Bonnie!" Sighing in defeat she turned around only to gasp as she came face to face with Stefan  
Stefan smiled "Hi."  
"Hi." Elena chuckled.  
Stefan smiled sheepishly "I did it again, didn't it?"  
Elena nodded "Yeah."  
"I'm sorry." Stefan looked over her face before frowning "You're upset about something."  
Elena sighed "Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie and Kayla. They're..." She shook her head, a smile taking over her features "You know what? Never mind. You're...here."  
Stefan grinned "I'm here."

* * *

"Bonnie!" Kayla called, pulling on her friends arm.  
The brunette turned towards her "I told you guys, I'm just drunk."  
"I'm not." Kayla retorted, she bit her lip "I saw it... The fog, the man... The crow." She admitted.  
Bonnie's eyes widened "Are you serious?"  
"Yes... Look Bon, this is really freaking me out... At the cemetery the other day, this crazy fog rolled around after a crow appeared. And Elena and I saw these guys, well at least their shadows. Eugh! What is going on?!" She groaned, rubbing her hands down in her face in frustration.  
Bonnie blew out a breath "Maybe we should talk to my grams." She grabbed Kayla's hand "But for now, let's drink."

* * *

Elena smiled up at Stefan as they went for a walk across the Falls Bridge "You know, you're kind of the talk of the town."  
Stefan raised an eyebrow "Am I?"  
"Mmm-hmm." Elena hummed "Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah."  
Stefan smiled "Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness."  
Elena frowned "What makes you think that I'm sad?"  
"Well, we did meet in a graveyard." Stefan retorted.  
"Right." Elena grinned "Well, no, technically we met in the men's room." She laughed before fiddling eith her empty cup "You don't want to know, it's...it's not exactly party chit-chat."  
Stefan shrugged "Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."  
Elena bit her lip "Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And Kayla and I were in the backseat and we survived, but...they didn't." She shrugged her shoulders "So that's my story."

"You won't be sad forever, Elena." Stefan assured, looking deep into her eyes.

* * *

"So, Kayla..." Stefan laughed making Elena smile "She's your aunt?"  
Elena grinned "Yeah, she's lived with me since her mom died when we were two. My mom was her eldest sister, so she got custody." Elena let out a chuckle "When we were old enough to understand that, she refused to let my brother Jeremy and I call her anything but Aunt Kay for eight months." Stefan joined in with Elena's laughter "Kayla's really great, I honestly don't know what I would do without her."  
Stefan smiled "She's a fan of nicknames huh?"  
Elena groaned "Yeah, sorry about the whole, _Sweetcheeks_ thing..." She trailed off, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.  
Stefan laughed "Don't worry about it." He assured "And, I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend." Stefan commented.  
"Best friend in the world." Elena smiled.  
Stefan raised an eyebrow "And Matt," he gestured below the bridge and Elena followed his eye line to find her ex boyfriend looking up at her along with Caroline and Bonnie and Kayla talked "he uh, can't seem to take his eyes off us."  
Elena let out a sigh "Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more."  
Stefan nodded "And?"  
"And then my parents died, and everything changes." Elena frowned "Anyway, Matt and I, together, we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um... It wasn't..."  
"Passionate?" Stefan guessed.  
Elena smiled, "No, no it wasn't passionate." As the two looked into each other's eyes, Elena frowned as she noticed black veins start to appear under Stefan's eyes "Hey, are you okay? It's just your eye, it's just..."  
Stefan turned his head away "Oh, um." He wiped his eyes with his hands "Yeah no, it's, um nothing. Are you thirsty?" He didn't look at her as he grabbed her empty cup "I'm gonna get us a drink." He muttered.  
Elena frowned as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Kayla sighed as she noticed Jeremy drunkenly stumble into the woods "Jer!" She called, running after him.  
"Jeremy!" She glanced over her shoulder to see Elena catching up "Jeremy, where the hell are you going?"  
Jeremy sighed as he turned to look at his sister "I don't want to hear it!"  
"Yeah?" Elena scoffed, "Well too bad!"  
Jeremy let out a grunt as he tripped, falling to the ground. Kayla's breath hitched as she noticed what Jeremy had landed on "Vicki!" She gasped, kneeling down beside the girl.  
"Vicki, no." Jeremy cried, pulling back to look down at the unconscious girl, blood pouring from either side of her neck.  
"Oh my god!" Elena gasped, running her hands through her hair in disbelief.  
Kayla shakily reached forward to feel Vicki's pulse only to jump as Vicki gasped awake " _Holy_!"

* * *

"Somebody help!" Elena shouted as Jeremy carried a once again, passed out Vicki in his arms. Kayla right beside him.  
"Vicki?" Matt questioned, as everyone crowded around "Vicki, what the hell?!"  
"Set her down here Jer." Kayla motioned to the picnic table.  
"What happened to her?" Tyler cried, running over.  
"Somebody call an ambulance!" Matt exclaimed to the crowd of partygoers and Bonnie was quick to pull out her cell.  
Kayla pulled off her scarf holding it on either side of Vicki's neck "Something bit her, she's losing a lot of blood."  
Matt rubbed his sisters hair "C'mon Vic, open your eyes. Open your eyes Vic!" He looked up at the crowd, locking eyes with Stefan. He frowned as he watched the new guy rush out of the crowd and away from the scene.

* * *

Stefan made his way into the Salvatore Boarding House, finding Zach sitting in his office "What's going on?"  
"Someone else was attacked tonight Zach, and it wasn't me." He informed the man, referring to the previous attacks that had been all over the local headlines since he came to town.  
Stefan ran up the stairs, until he reached his room. He shut his bedroom door behind him, stalking into the middle of the room before freezing as he noticed the doors to his balcony open. He frowned as a crow flew into the room, following it with his eyes until it perched up in the rafters.  
His heart dropped.  
Turning on his heels, he faced the balcony, his jaw clenching at the sight "Damon, Jensen."  
Damon's mouth twisted into a smirk whilst Jensen maintained a stony expression as he leant with his back on the doorframe "Hello, brother."  
Stefan sighed "Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"  
Jensen raised an eyebrow "Wait 'till you see what I can do with the fog."  
"When'd you get here?" Stefan questioned, looking between his older brothers.  
Damon smiled as he wandered around the room, running his slender fingers over Stefan's possessions "Well, we couldn't miss your first day of school."  
"Your hairs different." Jensen commented, taking a seat behind Stefan's desk, one leg crossed over the other "I like it."  
Stefan frowned "It's been 15 years."  
"Thank God." Damon groaned in relief "I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you." He chuckled wagging a finger in Stefan's direction.  
Jensen shrugged, a smug smirk in place "It suit me."  
Damon clicked his tongue "Sure thing." He turned to Stefan "Remember, it's important to stay away from fads."  
"Why are you guys here?" Stefan glared.  
Jensen crossed his arms over his chest "Well, baby brother, we missed you of course."  
Stefan narrowed his eyes "You hate small towns."  
Jensen raised a finger "I hate small town people." He corrected.  
Stefan shook his head "There is nothing for guys to do here."  
Damon shared a smirk with Jensen "Oh, I don't know, we've managed to keep ourselves busy."  
Stefan's jaw clenched "You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."  
"Ahh." Jensen winced "That could be a problem..."  
Damon smiled at the youngest Salvatore "For you."  
Stefan shook his head "Why are you here now?"  
Damon squinted "We could ask you the same questioned."  
"However," Jensen shrugged, standing up to walk in front of Stefan "I'm fairly certain _your_ answer can be summed up all into one little word..." He reached his brother, standing face to face "Elena."

* * *

Kayla stood beside Elena's, arms folded across her chest as they watched Vicki be taken away in an ambulance. "Hey." Both girls turned to find Bonnie looking at them "We're gonna go mainline coffee, wait for news."  
"I gotta take Jeremy home," Elena gestured to her drunken younger brother before turning to Kayla "Will you go, keep me posted?"  
"Sure." Kayla nodded "Be safe." She told the brunette before turning to Bonnie as Elena walked away.  
Bonnie frowned as she looked at the strawberry blonde "Kayla, there's no way I'm psychic, I don't know what we saw or why we saw it... But whatever it was, I have this feeling..."  
"What, Bon?" Kayla asked, swallowing hard.  
Bonnie bit her lip "That it's just the beginning."

* * *

"She took my breath away." Damon commented "Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine."  
Jensen raised an eyebrow "Is it working Stefan? Being around her, being in her world?"  
"With her pretty little friends? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon taunted stopping beside Jensen.  
"She's not Katherine." Stefan stated sternly.  
Jensen's lips curled upwards "Well, let's hope not. We all know how that ended."  
Damon appraised his younger brother "Tell us something... When is the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"  
Stefan sighed "I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work." He shook his head, turning to walk away.  
"Yeah?" Jensen questioned, grabbing Stefan's arm and twisting him back to face his older brothers "Don't you crave a little?"  
"Stop it." Stefan ordered.  
Damon lifted his arms "Let's do it together, I saw a few girls out there."  
"Or let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena." Jensen smirked.  
Stefan grit his teeth as he shoved his brothers back "Stop it!"  
"Imagine what her blood tastes like. We can have her little strawberry shortcake of an aunt for dessert." Damon grinned manically.  
Jensen watched in satisfaction as the veins appeared under Stefan's eyes, he needed one final push "Hmm, delicious."  
"I said stop!" Stefan growled before rushing forward at an unnatural speed, tackling both of his brothers through the glass window behind them, the shards of glass falling to the ground around them. Stefan grunted as his body came in contact with the gravel. He pushed himself up, groaning in pain as glass sliced his palms as he did so. He looked up trying to find his brothers.  
"I was impressed," Damon commented, arms folded as he leant against a nearby hedge, he lazily turned his head to Jensen beside him "What about you?"  
Jensen tilted his head in consideration "Eh, I'd give it a six."  
Damon nodded "Yes, he missed on style but I was pleasantly surprised." Stefan stood, brushing the glass from his jeans. Damon smiled "Very good with the whole face," he lifted an hand, making a claw as he growled imitating Stefan "thing." He chuckled, turning to look at Jensen who had laughed as well "It was good, right?"  
Jensen grinned "Gave me chills."  
Stefan glared "You know it's all fun and games, huh? But wherever you two go, people die."  
Damon shared a baffled look with Jensen "That's a given."  
"Not here." Stefan denied "I won't allow it."  
"Huh." Jensen nodded, turning to Damon "Sounds like an invitation to me." He shrugged.  
Stefan sighed "Damon, Jensen, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"  
Damon smiled "We promised you an eternity of misery, so we're just keeping our word."  
"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan ordered before thinking back on his brothers words "And Kayla, she is not for you to play with."  
Jensen eyes widened in faux innocence as he looked towards Stefan's hand "Where's your ring?"  
Stefan frowned as he looked down at his bare finger. Damon inhaled a sharp breath "Oh, yeah, suns coming up in a couple of hours, and poof ashes to ashes."  
Jensen chuckled at the look of anxiousness that crossed Stefan's face, he pushed himself away from the hedge and made his way over to his younger brother "Relax, it's right here." He held his hand out, palm flat revealing the large ring.  
Stefan watched wearily before slowly reaching out to take it. Damon smirked as he silently approached the pair whilst Stefan slipped his ring back on. Veins appeared under Damon's crystal blue eyes before he grabbed Stefan by the throat and threw him across the driveway right into the garage. The brothers watched as their youngest bounced off the wall before rolling to a stop in front of them. Damon glared down at Stefan "You should know better than to think that you're stronger than us."  
"You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people." Jensen reminded him, voice cold.  
Damon's jaw clenched "I wouldn't try it again." The three paused as they heard rustling come from inside the house. Damon let out a chuckle "I think we woke Zach up."  
The elder Salvatore's turned, whistling as they left Stefan on the ground in defeat whilst they entered the boarding house. Jensen smiled at their feared expression their relative wore when he came face to face with the elder brothers "Sorry Zach."

* * *

Kayla sat at a table in the Mystic Grill with Bonnie and a very drunk Caroline "Are you sober yet Care?"

Caroline lifted her head, inhaling trying it out "No." She groaned, running her hands down her face.  
"Keep drinking." Bonnie nodded to the coffee cup in front of the blonde "I gotta get you and Kayla home. I gotta get me home."  
Caroline sniffed "Why didn't he go for me?" Kayla shared a look with Bonnie "You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"  
Bonnie shook her head "I'm not touching that."  
"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And...Elena always says the right thing." Caroline shook her head "She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and...I'm never the one."  
Kayla frowned, feeling terrible for her blonde best friend "It's not a competition, Care."  
Caroline considered it for a moment before looking at her friend "Yeah, it is."  
Kayla sighed "Carebear," the blonde smiled at the childhood nickname "you're going to find someone who likes you for you, and they'll be one damn lucky guy." She assured before standing up "I'm gonna go call Matt, see how Vicki's doing."

* * *

After Bonnie paid the bill, the two girls helped a slightly more sober Caroline into the brunette's car. After a car ride filled with the blonde gushing about a cute guy that smiled at her when she was alone at the table, they finally reached the Forbes household.  
As Kayla helped the blonde through the front door after Bonnie had unlocked it, the three made their way to Caroline's bedroom "Thank God, your mom's working late tonight."  
Elizabeth Forbes was the sheriff of Mysitic Falls and Kayla's surrogate mother. The blonde woman had a soft spot for the Summers girl, more so than her daughters other friends. When Liz's husband left her, for another man, she and Caroline were devastated. Part of Caroline blamed her mother and her dedication to her job rather than her family but deep down she knew it wasn't Liz's fault. When the family was torn apart, Kayla was there. When Liz worked nights, she and Caroline had a sleepover. When Liz worked on holidays, Caroline joined the Gilbert-Sommers household and when Caoeline partied away her problems, Liz knew Kayla would get her home.  
Once the blonde was tucked into bed, Kayla placed a bottle of water and some Advil on her bedside table for the morning. She ran her fingers through Caroline's curly clocks until she fell asleep "Sweet dreams Care."

* * *

Waving goodbye to Bonnie as she drove away from Kayla's house, the strawberry blonde quietly made her way inside only to freeze as she found Elena _and_ Stefan looking up at her from the couch "Well, well, Sweetcheeks made it though the door this time huh?" She chuckled.  
Stefan smiled as Elena shook her head "Have you heard anything from Matt?"  
"Yeah," she sighed "They cleaned the bites and dressed them. He was just waiting for her to wake up but she'll be fine."  
Elena sighed in relief "Thank God, poor Matt."  
Kayla gave a small smile "I'm gonna head to bed," she started to make her was towards the stairs before glancing back at the pair with a smirk "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." With that, she made her way up the stairs, a grin in place as she heard Elena choke and Stefan's quiet laughter. Crossing the landing towards her room, she paused as she heard sniffles. Quietly she approached Jeremy's door, pushing it open slowly to find her nephew on his bed, his back facing her as he looked down at a photo of his parents.  
Kayla frowned before making her way inside, shrugging her jacket off, she hung it over Jeremy's desk chair before peeling off her jeans. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants from Jeremy's drawer, she pulled them on and made her way to the bed "Scoot over kiddo." She ordered softly.  
Jeremy complied, moving over, giving her enough room to slide in behind him. As soon as she was in, Jeremy turned around, wrapping his arm around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. Kayla's let out a sigh she ran a hand through his hair whilst he cried "Everything is going to be okay Jer." She soothed, pressing a kiss on the crown of his head, blinking back her own tears "I promise."


End file.
